Our Little Angel: Absolute Magic
by Sherry Kurobara
Summary: Seorang gadis kecil mendatangi Fairy Tail untuk menemui ayahnya. Orang-orang Fairy Tail terkejut mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibu sang gadis kecil tersebut. Dan dimulailah kisah Ayah-anak tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan sang ibu yang telah menghilang
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis kecil yang diperkirakan berumur 8 tahun berjalan mendekati bangunan guild ternama di Fiore. Wajahnya yang sangat manis mengingatkan penduduk pada salah satu anggota guild ternama itu—yang dulu menghilang. Dan juga rambut merah mudanya mengingatkan mereka pada salah satu orang terkuat di Fairy Tail—nama guild tersebut—yang dulu pernah menghancurkan separuh kota dan juga pelabuhan.

Gadis kecil itu menatap papan tulisan nama guild tersebut, tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ayah…"

.

.

**Sherry Kurobara proudly present**

"_**Our Little Angel: Absolute Magic"**_

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mishima

**Pairing:** Natsu/Lucy

**Summary:** Seorang gadis kecil mendatangi Fairy Tail untuk menemui ayahnya. Orang-orang Fairy Tail terkejut mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibu sang gadis kecil tersebut. Dan dimulailah kisah Ayah-anak tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan sang ibu yang telah menghilang

.

.

**Chapter 1: She's My Daughter?!**

"Ayah…"

Sang gadis tetap terdiam di depan gerbang masuk. Tidak mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Sampai…

"Loh? Ada apa, adik kecil? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu di guild kami?" tegur seorang pemuda dari arah belakangnya. Sang gadis cilik ini membalikan badan. Iris kecoklatannya menangkap tiga orang sosok. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Dimana laki-laki yang satu terlihat sudah dewasa, dan yang satunya terlihat seperti anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Ayah…"

Hening.

"Gray… siapa anak ini? Kenapa memanggilmu 'Ayah'?!" sang perempuan—oh, kita sebut wanita—terlihat gusar.

"Tu-tunggu, Juvia! Aku tidak mengenal anak ini!" seru Gray—si laki-laki yang terlihat sudah dewasa.

"Kau bo—"

"Aku kemari untuk menemui ayahku."

"Tuh kan!" tuduh Juvia kesal pada suaminya.

"Tapi ayahku bukan dia," lanjut si gadis kecil itu.

Serempak pasangan suami-istri itu menoleh. "Eh?"

"Aku ingin menemui ayahku. Dan aku ingin ia membantuku mencari ibuku yang menghilang setahun yang lalu."

Gray mengusap belakang lehernya. Juvia hanya mendengarkan si gadis kecil itu penuh minat. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang bersama pasangan itu hanya terdiam—tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam saja ya. Siapa tahu kau bisa melihat siapa ayahmu."

Dan mereka berempat serempak memasuki guild.

.

Keadaan guild mendadak sepi melihat kedatangan keluarga Fulbuster beserta seorang gadis kecil. Mereka heran melihat keluarga Fulbuster itu membawa anak kecil ke dalam guild.

"Selamat datang kembali, Juvia, Gray, Ernando," ucap wanita berambut putih panjang, Mirajane.

"Mira, Erza, apakah Master ada?" tanya Juvia pada kedua wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail—oh mungkin juga di Fiore.

"Master sedang tidak di guild, Juvia," jawab Erza tenang. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia sedang memakan _cake strawberry_ miliknya. "Oh iya, siapa anak ini?"

Beberapa orang langsung memperhatikan si gadis cilik itu dengan penasaran.

"Namaku Luna. Ibuku tidak memberikan nama belakang untukku. Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk menemui ayahku—ayah kandungku—dan meminta bantuan untuk mencari ibuku yang menghilang tahun lalu."

"Ooh… lalu kau tahu siapa ayahmu? Dan ngomong-ngomong, siapa ibumu?" tanya Erza penasaran. Oh, dia melupakan cakenya!

"Ayahku bernama—"

"Mira, aku akan mengambil pekerjaan ini," potong seorang laki-laki sembari memberikan kertas permintaan pada Mirajane.

"_Ara_, Natsu, kau akan pergi lagi? Padahal kau baru saja kembali," kata Mira pada laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap mencari_nya_. Ini sudah 8 tahun _dia_ menghilang…" ucapnya sendu. "Aku pergi."

Luna yang masih kaget dengan laki-laki itu sekarang mendapat kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Natsu, membuat orang yang melihatnya heran. Lalu ia melompat memeluk Natsu.

"_Cho_—"

"Ayah…"

"Eh? EEEEHHH!?"

Semua orang berteriak kaget, termasuk Natsu.

.

"Jadi… kau sebenarnya adalah anakku?" Luna mengangguk. "Kau ke Fairy Tail untuk menemuiku?" Lagi, Luna mengangguk. "Dan kau juga ingin aku mencari ibumu yang menghilang setahun yang lalu?"

"Iya, Ayah. Apakah Ayah meragukanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukannya aku ragu, tapi…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau dilihat lagi, Luna semakin mirip, ya, dengan _dia_. Kecuali rambut merah mudanya," sahut Levy, dengan versi yang lebih dewasa.

Natsu terdiam sebentar. "Siapa nama ibumu, Luna?"

Luna menghela napas. Padahal sudah sangat jelas. ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini. Apakah sekarang Ayah ingat siapa pemiliknya?"

Luna memperlihatkan 12 kunci emas dan beberapa kunci perak. Mata Natsu membulat. Beberapa anggota Fairy Tail terlalu syok hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Lu-Lucy…"

Luna hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia kembali menyimpan kunci-kunci roh bintang ke dalam tas mungilnya. Ia menatap ayahnya, Natsu, dengan pandangan yang… sangat sulit diartikan.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Luna-_chan_, berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Levy pada gadis cilik itu.

"Tahun ini aku berumur 8 tahun," jawab Luna santai.

"Itu berarti… Lucy pergi meninggalkan guild saat sedang mengandung anakku?"

Luna mengangguk. "Saat itu Ibu sedang mengandung aku yang masih 4 bulan. Ibu tidak memberitahukan tentang aku pada Ayah maupun kalian semua, karena Ibu tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian. Ibu menyembunyikan dirinya di desa terpencil dan membesarkanku seorang diri. Ibu juga membuang nama keluarganya, Heartfilia dari namanya agar tak seorangpun bisa mengenalinya. Padahal aku sangat yakin nama Heartfilia sangat berarti bagi Ibu. Ibu juga tidak pernah memberitahukanku tentang Ayah. Ibu juga tidak pernah mengajariku sihir. Ia hanya ingin aku hidup dengan normal.

"Sampai pada akhirnya Ibu menyadari kekuatan sihir dalam diriku. Sihir api dan juga aku bisa memanggil roh bintang saat usiaku 5 tahun. Usia yang sangat dini untuk mengenal sihir dan juga menguasai sihir dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Kata Ibu, sihir dalam diriku adalah sihir mutlak yang diturunkan Ibu dan juga Ayah. Ibu memberitahuku kalau Ayah adalah seorang _dragon slayer_ berelemen api."

"Itu berarti kau mengetahui dimana Lucy?" tanya Natsu tidak sabaran. Ia sangat ingin menemuinya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya selama 10 tahun. Kekasihnya. Ibu dari anaknya.

"Dia tak tahu apapun, Natsu." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi keduanya. Semua orang memandang orang tersebut. Oh, sepertinya bukan orang, tapi—

"Loke!"

—roh bintang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa ia tak tahu keberadaan Lucy?"

"Lucy menghilang. Tepat setahun yang lalu."

Semua orang syok. Tentu saja. Kabar yang mereka dengar hari ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Mereka pikir mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan anggota keluarga mereka yang menghilang—karena anak Lucy datang ke guild—tapi ternyata mereka menemukan kenyataan bahwa Lucy kembali menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu, Loke?!"

"Lucy menghilang. Dan ia menitipkan Luna padamu, Natsu. Kami, para roh bintang, diperintahkan oleh Lucy untuk terus melindungi Luna dan juga menjadikannya sebagai Master kami. Lucy berkata padaku untuk memberitahukan ini padamu, 'Jaga anak kita, Natsu. Dialah satu-satunya alasanku untuk terus hidup. Aku harus pergi dalam waktu yang lama. Maafkan aku'."

Natsu terdiam. Hal ini membuat Luna merasa ia tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia sedih. Ia terlalu senang memikirkan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia memang sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk, tapi ia sangat tidak percaya ia tidak diterima oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah tidak harus menerimaku. Aku akan mencari Ibu sendi—"

Grep.

"Ayah?"

"Kumohon jangan mengatakan itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menerima putriku sendiri, anak dari wanita yang paling aku cintai. Aku merasa tidak pantas karena selama 8 tahun ini aku tidak bersama kalian. Aku sebagai ayah merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bersama kalian selama ini. Jadi kumohon… biarkanlah aku melindungimu untuk menebus semua kesalahanku selama 8 tahun ini. Aku mungkin bukanlah seorang ayah yang baik, tapi aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu, Luna…"

Pertahanan yang dibuat Luna seakan-akan runtuh seketika. Ia menangis—untuk pertama kalinya dalam 1 tahun ini—di pelukan sang Ayah.

.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menenangkan kembali Luna saat ia menangis. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya seorang anak kecil.

"Mira, aku membatalkan untuk menerima permintaan. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku tidak akan mengambil pekerjaan. Aku ingin bersama Luna."

"_Ara ara_. Natsu, kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Luna?" tanya Mira.

"Tentu saja." Natsu menjawab dengan cengirannya seperti biasa. Member _guild_ yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan Natsu yang sangat besar—dulunya dia benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang serius dan juga kaku, sejak ditinggalkan oleh Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Natsu," Erza memanggilnya. "Kau melakukan hal _'itu'_ pada Lucy padahal kalian belum menikah. Kalau aku menghitung lagi, kalian melakukan_nya_ saat umur kalian baru saja menginjak 18 tahun."

"Erza, kau melupakan sesuatu kalau secara hukum umur kalian harus ditambah 7," sahut Bisca yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Tapi tentu saja perkataannya tidak didengarkan.

"Ha? Seharusnya kau lihat dulu dirimu, Erza. Kau sendiri juga melakukannya dengan Jellal saat umurmu baru saja 20 tahun. Dan sekarang kau memiliki anak kembar berumur 10 tahun," balas Natsu meremehkan.

Wajah cantik Erza—yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah—memerah mendengar perkataan Natsu. Bagaimanapun juga fakta bahwa ia telah memiliki anak—bukan hanya satu, tapi dua—bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai sejak mereka masih kecil, tidak pernah bisa dipatahkan.

Dan adu mulut sengit di antara kedua orang terkuat di Fairy Tail tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Sementara itu, keluarga Fulbuster sedang memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Luna.

"Namaku Gray. Ini istriku, Juvia, dan dia anak kami, Ernando. Salam kenal, Luna," kata Gray sembari memperkenalkan kelurganya.

Juvia mendorong anak lelakinya untuk mendekati Luna dan menyalaminya. "Ayo, Ernando, kenalkan dirimu sendiri." Sang anak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Ernando. Ernando Fulbuster. Salam kenal, Luna. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Luna mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan riangnya. "Salam kenal juga Ernando. Aku sangat berharap kita bisa berteman baik." Keduanya bersalaman dan juga saling tersenyum.

"Rasanya aneh melihat penerus Gray dan Natsu sangat bersahabat," komentar Bisca _sweatdrop_. Lalu diamini oleh semua anggota _guild_.

.

Sementara itu…

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya. Ia lalu bangun seketika saat mendengar pintu berderit—pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk. Rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya dan juga pergelangan kakinya mengeluarkan suara saat ia bergerak untuk duduk. Perlahan kelopak mata yang menutupi iris kecoklatan miliknya terbuka.

"Apa maumu, Eliot?" Suara merdu dari wanita itu terdengar sangat dingin dan juga tidak menyukai kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Hmm? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi sang putri yang sangat malang ini." Suara laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Eliot memecah keheningan singkat. "Jadi, kau tidak mau mengatakan dimana putrimu berada?"

"Hmph. Tentu saja tidak mau."

"_Aa, sou ka_? Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat berada di sini." Walau gelap, wanita itu yakin Eliot menampakan senyum—seringainya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kembali.

"Natsu… Luna…"

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Author's Note**

Konnichiwa, minna-san

Maafkan Sherry yang hobinya meninggalkan fic dan sering (banget) kena penyakit WB—yang sampai kini belum ada obatnya.

Hampir 6 bulan(eh? Udah ada kali ya?) Sherry hiatus dari dunia FFN. Daaaan, karena Sherry sedang malas(Sherry mohon jangan protes)untuk menulis fic-fic dari fandom Naruto-SAO, Sherry comeback dengan fic multichapter baruuu *jrengjreeeng

Oh, sepertinya—seperti yang sudah-sudah—fic ini tidak akan dibuat lebih dari 10. Kurang lebih 7 chapter. Sherry menuliskan judulnya Our Little Angel: Absolute Magic, well, karena (sepertinya) setelah fic ini selesai, Sherry akan membawakan sequelnya. Dan tentunya tak lebih dari 7 chapter.

Absolute Magic tuh maksud Sherry… umm… sihir yang sangat mutlak. Disini Sherry bingung harus gimana kalau misalnya seorang anak memiliki 2 jenis sihir yang berbeda. Tau sendiri kan Dragon Slayer hanya bisa makan dan menggunakan sihir yang elemennya. Tapi beda sama Luna. Dia juga bisa menggunakan roh bintang. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah Dragon Slayer generasi ke 4.

Ups, Sherry malah bikin spoiler di AN. Jadi nggak seru ya?

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Our Little Angel: Absolute Magic"**_

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mishima

**Pairing:** Natsu/Lucy

**Summary:** Seorang gadis kecil mendatangi Fairy Tail untuk menemui ayahnya. Orang-orang Fairy Tail terkejut mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibu sang gadis kecil tersebut. Dan dimulailah kisah Ayah-anak tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan sang ibu yang telah menghilang

.

.

**Chapter 2: Luna Dragneel**

"Nah, Luna, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama Ayah disini," kata Natsu sembari memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya.

Luna terdiam agak lama. Natsu heran dibuatnya. "Ayah, bukannya Ayah tinggal dengan Exceed bernama Happy? Kata Ibu, Ayah dan Happy tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan, tapi aku belum melihat Happy daritadi."

Natsu tersenyum lembut. "Lucy menceritakannya ya?" Luna mengangguk. "Saat ini Happy sedang mengunjungi Exceed yang lainnya bersama Charla dan Lily. Tenang saja, nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya."

Keduanya memasuki rumah Natsu dan Happy—oh, tentunya akan menjadi rumah Luna. Kalau mereka bisa menemukan Lucy, rumah itu akan menjadi rumah kecil keluarga Dragneel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luna, apakah kamu yakin untuk menjadi anggota Fairy Tail?" tanya Natsu sambil mencari teh di dapurnya.

"Tidak masalah, Ayah. Dengan aku menjadi anggota guild, bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk mencari Ibu? Semakin cepat kita menemukan Ibu, semakin cepat kita akan tinggal bersama lagi. Benarkan, Ayah?"

Natsu tertegun. Senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh anaknya itu benar-benar mirip dengan senyuman istrinya—ups, sepertinya memang seharusnya dikatakan istrinya, karena sebelum Lucy menghilang, Natsu memang ingin melamarnya.

Natsu lalu menarik putri satu-satunya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis saat memeluk Luna. Luna sendiri… _well_, dia bingung harus bagaimana.

"A-ayah?"

"Aku berharap kita akan berkumpul kembali. Kita akan kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh." Natsu melepaskan pelukannya.

Luna terdiam, tapi tiba-tiba saja airmatanya menetes. Terharu mungkin? Lain dengan Natsu. Ia kelimpungan saat melihat Luna menangis. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana saat ada anak kecil menangis. Yaah… jangan lupa kalau Natsu adalah orang yang bertindak dengan apinya.

"L-Luna… ada apa? Apakah kau tidak suka bila kita tinggal bersama? Kalau kau tidak suka, Ayah tidak akan memaksa."

Luna cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bukan, Ayah… aku hanya terharu. Sudah lama aku menginginkan kita bertiga bersama-sama. Menikmati pagi bersama, bermain di pantai saat siang hari, atau bersantai di padang rumput di sore hari. Aku hanya… hanya…"

Natsu langsung saja berdiri sembari menggendong Luna dan menumpukannya di tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya berada di punggung Luna, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Natsu tersenyum lembut saat iris kelamnya bertubrukan dengan iris kecoklatan Luna.

"Ayah akan pastikan itu bukan menjadi impianmu semata. Ayah akan menjadikan semuanya nyata. Jadi kalau Luna ingin sesuatu, jangan dipendam ya? Ayah akan berusaha mewujudkannya," ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Luna mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. Tapi tiba-tiba saja wajahnya jadi muram. "Ayaaaah, jangan gendong aku seperti ini! Aku sudah bukan anak keciiil!"

Natsu malah semakin memeluk Luna. "Bagi Ayah, Luna masih seperti anak kecil. Selamanya akan menjadi anak Ayah."

Luna menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau selamanya Luna seperti anak kecil, Luna nggak bisa menikah dong, Ayaaah."

"Kau pasti bisa menikah, Luna. Mana mungkin tak ada seorang laki-laki yang tertarik padamu. Luna kan sangat manis dan cantik. Mirip sekali dengan ibumu."

"Kalau begitu.. Kalau ada laki-laki yang menyukaiku, apa Ayah membolehkan Luna untuk menjalin hubungan—pacaran—dengan laki-laki itu?"

Terdiam sebentar. "Tetap tidak."

"Kenapaaa?!"

"Bagaimanapun juga, Ayah harus tahu seperti apa laki-laki itu. Kalau nantinya ia malah melukaimu, Ayah berjanji siapapun dia, Ayah akan menghajarnya."

Luna _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya Ayahnya baru saja terkena penyakit mematikan. _Daughter Complex_-_-

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Natsu menyentil dahi Luna. Refleks Luna menutup matanya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Daaan, di dahi Luna jadi ada ruam kemerahan, bekas sentilan 'maut' Natsu.

"Ayaaah, kenapa menyentilku?"

"Kau ini baru berumur 8 tahun. Kenapa kita malah membicarakan hal seperti ini? Terlebih kau menanggapi obrolan ini dengan santai." Mata tajam Natsu menyipit. "Jangan bilang, Lucy selalu membicarakan hal seperti ini sedari kamu kecil?"

Luna semakin _sweatdrop_. Ayahnya...malah menyalahkan ibunya.

"Tidak mungkinlah. Ibu tidak pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini pada Luna. Luna sendiri sering baca cerita-cerita di perpustakaan."

"Ooh..."

Selesai? Tentu saja tidak.

.

Ayah-anak Dragneel itu akhirnya bersantai dengan memakan makanan api(?) dan juga menikmati teh sore. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dan seekor kucing berbulu biru muncul dari balik pintu.

"Natsuuuuu! Aku mendapatkan berita yang sangat gawaaaat!"

"Oh, Happy, selamat datang," sapa Natsu dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Ini benar-benar gawat, Natsu! Aku men—" Happy berhenti berkata dan melihat seseorang selain Natsu di rumah mereka. "Whoa! Lucy!"

Luna agak terkejut dengan suara keras—bila tidak ingin disebut teriakan—Happy saat melihat dirinya. Tapi akhirnya dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud ibunya sebagai Happy, Exceed yang juga patner ayahnya.

"Tunggu! Lucy berambut pirang! Dan tidak mungkin Lucy mengecil!" bantah happy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha, begitulah, Happy! Dia Luna, anakku dan Lucy!" Natsu mengatakannya dengan bangga dan juga sangat senang. Mungkin karena selama Lucy meninggalkannya, ia tidak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini.

Happy terdiam. Lalu entah mengapa ia menyeringai. "Jadi kalian berhasil membuat telur saat itu ya?"

"Haha! Begitulah, Happy! Aku senang kami bisa membuat telur!" sahut Natsu senang.

Luna hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar percakapan sang Ayah dengan Exceed itu. Tapi ia hanya diam saja. Tidak menyalahkan atau membenarkan.

"Salam kenal, Luna!"

Luna mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya. "Mohon bantuannya, Happy."

"Whoaa! Senyumannya mirip sekali dengan Lucy!"

"Kan!"

Seakan baru ingat sesuatu, Natsu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi ingin memberitahuku apa?"

"Ahyaaa! Natsuuu! Ini gawaaat!" seru Happy, membuat Luna terlonjak kaget. "Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang Lucy saat aku, Charla, dan Lily mengunjungi Exceed yang lain."

"Lucy?"

"Mama?"

"Jadi..."

**Flashback (Happy POV)**

"Menurut kalian apakah para Exceed pernah melihat Lucy?" tanyaku pada Exceed berbulu putih dan juga Exceed berbulu hitam di sampingku.

"Mungkin saja. Exceed yang datang ke Earthland kan bukan hanya satu. Ada banyak sekali," sahut Charla, Exceed berbulu putih.

"Hm. Aku setuju dengan Charla. Mungkin juga Queen Shagot pernah melihat sesuatu," balas Lily, Exceed berbulu hitam.

"Kalian masih mencari Lucy ya?" tanya Charla sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tentu saja! Selama ini Natsu selalu murung dan sering sekali mengambil misi-misi berbahaya sendirian. Aku takut kalau Natsu akan memaksakan dirinya sendiri," jelasku dengan raut sedih. Charla dan Lily juga ikut memasang wajah sedih. Mungkin karena mereka sering melihat kesedihan Natsu selama 8 tahun ini.

.

Kami baru saja masuk hutan tempat para Exceed tinggal. Tentu saja melewati jalur udara. Siapa juga (Exceed) yang mau jalan kaki sejauh 10 km! Memikirkannya saja membuatku lapar(?)

Kami langsung mencari Exceed yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang Lucy sesaat setelah kami masuk ke tempat para Exceed tinggal. Saat ditanya, banyak sekali Exceed yang tidak mengetahui apapun. Bahkan banyak juga yang tidak tahu siapa itu Lucy. Yang mereka tahu adalah Wendy, yang dulunya pernah dibawa Charla ke Extalia.

Aku hampir putus asa untuk mencari keberadaan Lucy. Sudah hampir 3 jam kami mencari seseorang (Exceed) yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang keberadaan Lucy. Hingga akhirnya...

"Lucy? Gadis berambut pirang juga _celestial mage _dan dulu pernah ke Edolas?" tanya Exceed berbulu coklat pada kami. "Aah, sekarang aku mengingatnya!"

Aku yang sebelumnya lesu langsung saja bangkit dari kelesuan(?) dan memandang si Exceed coklat itu penuh minat.

"Sekitar setahun yang lalu, saat aku pergi ke daerah Shaldi, sebelah selatan Lotta, kerajaan tetangga di sebelah Timur, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang agak panjang memasuki hutan barat Shaldi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku melihat ada beberapa orang mengikuti perempuan pirang itu. Setelah mereka masuk agak dalam, aku mendengar suara perempuan berteriak keras. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, karena itulah aku mengecek keadaan. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Baik si perempuan pirang itu juga beberapa orang berbaju hitam," jelasnya lengkap.

Setelah mendengar cerita Exceed berbulu coklat itu, aku jadi semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lucy. Kalau sampai Lucy terluka, mungkin saja Natsu akan membakar orang-orang itu. Aku yakin sekali.

Kami melanjutkan pencarian kami. Banyak sekali yang menjawab 'tidak tahu' juga menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sampai akhirnya kami bertanya pada Queen Shagot.

"Lucy? Mage Fairy Tail berambut pirang itu bukan?" Kami mengangguk. "Aa. Sebenarnya aku melihat sesuatu 8 tahun yang lalu. Aku melihat kelahiran seorang anak perempuan dengan kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa. Kemampuan yang sangat hebat dan juga menakutkan. Aku melihat perempuan berambut pirang memeluk erat anak berambut pink dan menangis. Lalu sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, aku mendapat penglihatan dengan objek yang sama lagi. Perempuan berambut pirang itu terlihat seperti... berteriak dan juga menangis. Di depannya ada beberapa orang yang berusaha memisahkan anak-ibu itu. Lalu 2 minggu yang lalu..."

Queen Shagot berhenti sejenak. Beliau memandang kami dengan agak ragu.

"Aku melihat hal mengerikan."

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Hal mengerikan apa yang Queen Shagot lihat?

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mengatakan ini atau tidak, tapi... Yang aku lihat adalah... _Fire dragon slayer_ terluka parah, _celestial mage_ menangis lagi, dan juga tatapan mengerikan dari anak berambut merah muda. Lalu... Kehancuran sebuah tower."

"Kehancuran sebuah tower? Tower apa?"

Queen Shagot menggeleng. Kami hanya berpandangan.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih, Queen Shagot."

**End of Flashback (Happy POV end)**

"Kehancuran tower?" tanya Natsu pada partnernya. "Juga, bukankah anak yang dimaksud adalah Luna? Dia anakku dan juga Lucy. Seorang _dragon slayer_ juga _celestial mage_. Luna mewarisi rambut merah mudaku."

Luna mengangguk. Sepertinya setuju dengan yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. "Sepertinya begitu, Ayah. Itu... Masa depan kami yang dilihat Queen Shagot." Luna terdiam sebentar. "Aku harap Ayah tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya nantinya. Karena aku takut kehilangan Ayah..."

Natsu memandang sedih putrinya. Kemudian ia memeluk Luna sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ayah berjanji Ayah tidak akan kalah ataupun mati. Ayah akan terus bersama Luna. Kalau Lucy ada disini, Ayah akan melindungi kalian berdua."

Kedua ayah-anak itu malah saling berpelukan dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Happy seperti obat nyamuk(?). Membuatnya kesal karena dicuekin kali ya, hahaha...

"Anooo, aku masih di sini. Jangan hilangkan keberadaanku," ucap Happy dengan mata hanya segaris.

"_Warui, warui_, serasa dunia hanya milik kami, Happy." Natsu melepaskan pelukannya pada Luna menggaruk rambut gulalinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Luna memandang Happy dan Natsu bergantian. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Bagaimana Natsu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Happy dengan raut wajah serius.

Natsu menunjukkan seringai andalannya. "Tentu saja menyelamatkan Lucy! Aku akan membawanya kembali ke Fairy Tail dan kita akan bersama lagi!"

Happy tersenyum senang. "_Aye sir_!"

Mata _hazelnut_ Luna berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, karena ia terlalu senang. Bayangan keluarganya berkumpul lagi membuatnya ingin menangis.

Natsu mengusap kepala Luna dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau membantuku kan, Luna Dragneel?"

Tangis Luna pecah. Ini mimpinya. Ia mendapatkan nama belakang, nama keluarganya, nama yang sama seperti ayahnya. Diantara tangisannya, Luna menjawab, "Ya, Ayah..."

.

**To be continue**

.

.

**Note:**

_Warui_: maksud Natsu disini adalah maaf. Padahal aslinya artinya salah atau buruk-_-

**A/N:**

Hai minnaa! Hisashiburidesunee!

Gomeen! Sebenarnya chapter kedua sudah selesai 2 minggu setelah Sherry post chapter pertama. Tapi, entah bagaimana, Word to Go di hape Sherry eror dan ceritanya menghilang hiks. Sherry agak badmood sejak kasus itu. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu Sherry lomba, dan alhamdulillah, team kami juara, YEAAAH!

Ehem, balik ke masalah.

Kalo udah bete akut, Sherry nggak bakal nyelesain fict ini. Tapi liat review kalian, para reader yang tercinta, Sherry berusaha membuat chapter kedua di tengah-tengah kesibukan sekolah—karena seminggu nggak masuk sekolah. Chapter ketiga bakal Sherry kerjain segera setelah Sherry selesi ujian *minggu ini aku ujian T^T*

di chapter ini, Natsu terlalu sering memeluk Luna ya? ada yang penasaran seperti apa Luna? Sherry udah buat chara Luna. Dan, oh iya, Sherry sudah menyelesaikan jalan ceritanya. Total ada 8 chapter. Daaan, Sherry bakal buat sequelnya. Kayaknya ada 2 sequel. Yang satu... Aah, bahasnya kapan-kapan aja. Ntar bocor deeh.

Oke! Balik lagi ke masalah!

Karena banyaknya adegan pertarungan di setiap chapter, Sherry membutuhkan author yang jago membuat adegan pertarungan. Sherry jujur angkat tangan dalam hal ini.

So, siapa yang bisa bantu Sherry? T^T

Oh iya, review yang banyak yaaa! Biar Sherry makin semangat!

Sincerely,

Sherry Kurobara


End file.
